Of Haircuts and Birthdays
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Birthday fic for Xanxus. XS. / Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Xanxus, Squalo tidak sengaja memotong rambutnya. Para anggota Varia pun berusaha mencari cara agar hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Xanxus! Berhasilkah mereka? / RnR please!


Summary: Birthday fic for Xanxus. XS. / Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Xanxus, Squalo tidak sengaja memotong rambutnya. Para anggota Varia pun berusaha mencari cara agar hal ini tidak diketahui oleh Xanxus! Berhasilkah mereka? / RnR please!

Warning: Humor gaje, abal, typos, bahasa yang super colorful, kemungkinan OOC, dan yaoi.

A/N: Fic XS pertama. Readers, silahkan ucapkan Buon Compleanno buat Xanxus-sama yang ke…. 35 tahun [setting TYL] dulu sebelum membaca fic ini. Men, si Bossu udah tua ye. /dilempargelas

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang cerah di bulan Oktober, dapat terdengar suara-suara ribut yang berasal dari sebuah mansion besar seperti <em>biasa<em>.

"Ushishishishishishi~"

"Bel-senpai, bisakah kau hentikan tawa anehmu itu? Kedengarannya benar-benar palsu, tahu."

"Ushishishishishi! Pagi-pagi froggy sudah cari masalah, rupanya!"

"Ara~ Bel-kun, Fran-kun, di pagi yang indah ini jangan bertengkar dong~"

"Ushishishishi! Lussuria, kau jelas-jelas lihat kalau froggy yang memulai."

"Jangan berisik, Bos masih tidur! Dan Fran, Bel benar; kau yang memulai keributan ini."

"Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu, pak tua mesum."

"APA KATAMU-"

"Ushishishishi~ jangan berisik, Levi, kau kan baru saja bilang kalau Bos masih tidur~"

"Ah… kau benar…"

"Shishishi, tentu saja~ pangeran selalu benar~"

"Dan juga selalu palsu—oww, sakit, senpai."

" Ushishishishishi!"

"Mou, Bel-kun~ jangan menusuk Fran-kun begitu, dong~!"

"Tuh, dengarkan Lussu-nee, senpai."

"Ushi? Sejak kapan kau nurut pada Lussuria?"

"Mungkin sejak identitas senpai yang merupakan pangeran gadungan itu terungkap?"

"PANGERAN BUKAN GADUNGAN!"

"BERISIK! KAN SUDAH KUKATAKAN, BOS MASIH TIDUR!"

Yep, keributan semacam ini memang biasa terjadi.

"...VRRRROOOOOOOIIIIIIII! KECILKAN VOLUME SUARA KALIAN, SAMPAH-SAMPAH BRENGSEK! ATAU KUCINCANG KALIAN SATU PERSATU!"

...dan suara barusan... itu baru _luar biasa_...

Well, seperti inilah keadaan di Varia HQ tiap harinya.

* * *

><p>Of Haircuts and Birthdays © amiillo<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Setelah hening beberapa saat, Fran lah yang pertama membalas peringatan komandannya. "Ciao, komandan-rambut-panjang-yang-tidak-sadar-kalau-volume-suaranya-jauh-lebih-keras~ Kau sudah bangun rupanya."<p>

"VOI! Tentu saja aku sudah bangun, kodok sialan! Suara berisik kalian yang membangunkanku, tahu!"

"Ushishishi. Dan suaramu itu sanggup membangunkan orang mati, kau tahu komandan?"

"VOOOOOOIIIII, APA KATAMU-"

"Ah~ Squ-chan, kecilkan suaramu! Kita tidak perlu mengganggu tidur Bos juga, kan!"

Kata-kata Lussuria sempat membuat Squalo terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum dahinya berkerut tidak senang. "VOI! MEMANG SIAPA YANG PEDULI?"

"Oi! Kalau soal Bos, TENTU SAJA AKU PEDULI!" seru kalian-tahu-siapa menanggapi.

Squalo pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Lagipula, apa yang sampah-sampah seperti kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Setahuku hari ini tidak ada misi," tanya Squalo heran. "Voi. Kalau kalian merencanakan hal-hal yang aneh, akan kupenggal kepala kalian. Moodku sudah jelek karena kalian mengganggu tidurku."

"Hee, ternyata hiu itu spesies yang pemalas, ya. Sama seperti spesies pangeran palsu." Fran menunduk, menghindari ayunan pedang Squalo dan pisau-pisau lemparan Bel. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, komandan, lebih baik kau bertanya pada Lussu-nee. Dia yang membangunkanku pagi ini."

"Ushishishishi, pangeran juga dibangunkan Lussuria."

"Aku tidak, karena aku memang terbiasa bangun pagi dan bersiap menerima perintah dari Bos. Aku bukan sampah pemalas seperti kalian."

Mendengar ini, Squalo mendelik tidak senang.

"Che, tidak ada yang peduli, tako-head. Aku juga yakin Xanxus tidak akan peduli."

"Diam! Meskipun kau komandan Varia dan pangkatmu lebih tinggi dariku, BOS LEBIH MENYUKAIKU, TAHU!"

"VOI, TAHU APA KAU SOAL XANXUS, SAMPAH? AKU SUDAH MENGENALNYA HAMPIR DUA PULUH TAHUN! IA TIDAK MUNGKIN PEDULI TENTANG HAL-HAL SEPERTI ITU!"

"TAPI AKU YANG PALING SETIA DAN RAJIN DAN BOS_ PASTI _LEBIH MENYUKAIKU!"

"VROOOOOOOOIIII, IDIOT! DASAR SAMPAH KELEWAT PEDE!"

Squalo dan Levi pun menyerang satu sama lain dengan liar dan keduanya terlibat pergulatan seru. Lussuria berusaha melerai mereka berdua dan tidak berhasil, tentu saja.

"Aaah~ Bel-kun, Fran-kun, tolong aku dong! Squ-chan dan Levi harus dipisahkan, mereka bisa melukai satu sama lain! Bagaimana ini~?"

Yang dipanggil, Bel dan Fran, sedang asyik menonton senior-senior mereka bergulat dari kolong meja. Oh, dan Fran sedang makan kacang.

Kenapa kacang? Kenapa tidak popcorn, atau camilan elit lainnya?

Jawabannya simpel. Karena Lussuria belum masak apapun pagi ini.

"Ushishishi, froggy, pangeran juga mau kacangnya."

"Tidak akan ada 'pangeran' yang mau makan makanan rakyat jelata seperti ini, idiot-senpai. Ini makin menguatkan pendapatku kalau kau ini pangeran palsu."

"Pokoknya pangeran mau kacang. Dan pangeran tidak palsu!"

"Hmm," Fran bergumam dengan nada monoton. "begini saja, kita bertaruh siapa yang memenangkan gulat ini. Kalau senpai menang taruhan, semua kacang ini milik senpai."

"Ushishishishishi! Dasar kodok idiot, tentu saja Squ-taichou yang akan menang. Kau sama idiotnya dengan Levi kalau kau bertaruh untuk tako-head itu."

"Oh? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan bertaruh untuk Levi-san, senpai." jawab Fran santai. "Aku bertaruh Bos yang akan menang."

Bel mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu dengan ajaibnya setelah Fran berbicara, sebuah gelas melayang entah darimana dan mendarat di kepala Squalo.

Hening.

Siapa yang melempar gelas tersebut?

Yah, kalau kalian tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, berarti kalian _bukan_ Varia Quality.

Sesosok figur terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu, dan wajahnya terlihat penuh amarah. Squalo diam-diam menelan ludah. Wajah itu—amarah yang membuatnya bersumpah setia pada Xanxus delapan belas tahun lalu. Dan sekarang ia melihat ekspresi itu lagi.

Suasana masih hening.

Bahkan Fran berhenti mengunyah kacangnya.

"Sampah-sampah sialan," Xanxus mulai berbicara. "kalau kalian masih ribut, akan kuledakkan kepala kalian semua._ Moodku sedang buruk_." Xanxus memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. "Jadi hentikan semua keributan ini dan jadilah sampah penurut untuk sekali ini. Atau mati."

Kemudian ia kembali ke ruangannya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah itu.

"...Wow," kali ini Lussuria yang memecah keheningan. "Bos terlihat sangat badmood... aku rasa kita benar-benar membuatnya marah." katanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Yeah," Fran menanggapi. "kita memang kelewat ribut. Dan amarah Bos ternyata keren juga, ya." Fran merasa kalau Levi memelototinya, namun ia pura-pura tidak tahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, senpai, aku menang taruhan. Bos yang menang; ia dapat membuat Squ-taicho dan Levi-san diam. Jadi kacang-kacang ini milikku~" seru Fran dengan nada datar.

Bel mengerutkan dahinya.

Kemudian ia menendang juniornya dengan keras.

"Menang atau kalah, kacang-kacang ini milik pangeran."

"Dasar pangeran palsu egois tidak bermata yang maunya menang sendiri."

Bel memamerkan pisau-pisaunya. "Ushishishi... kau bilang apa?"

Fran keburu disela sebelum ia membalas perkataan Bel. "Voi! Kalian bisa diam tidak sih, brengsek!"

Bel tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa, komandan? Bukankah kau yang bersuara paling keras tadi, sampai membuat Bos marah besar? Ushishishishishi~"

Squalo, dengan tidak biasanya, tidak membalas ejekan Bel dan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Yeah. Aku tahu betul kalau amarah Xanxus bertambah dua kali lipat tiap sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya. Bos brengsek itu tidak pernah menantikan ulang tahunnya." Squalo mengerutkan keningnya. "Harusnya aku tidak memperburuk moodnya."

"Wow, komandan rambut panjang mengakui kesalahannya? Hari ini pasti hujan lebat. Bel-senpai setuju, kan?"

"Ushishishishi. Yeah, froggy, hujan lebat yang disusul oleh banjir bandang di seluruh Italia."

"VOOOOIIII DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN!"

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" Lussuria menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku membangunkan kalian pagi-pagi begini! Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun Bos~!"

Semua anggota Varia bertukar pandang.

"Merayakan... ulang tahun Bos...?"

"Ushishishishi! Pangeran setuju dengan Lussuria!"

"Eh, menurutku tidak buruk juga. Di pesta ulang tahun Bos nanti, akan kukerjai Bel-senpai habis-habisan."

"Ushishishi! Dan kau akan pangeran siksa nanti!"

"Eh... hadiah ulang tahun untuk Bos... harus cari hadiah untuk Bos...!"

"Ufufu~ ide yang hebat, kan~ Aku akan membuat kue ulang tahun yang super~!"

Disaat semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, Squalo diam mematung di tempat.

"V-voi, Lussuria..."

"Ya~?"

"...Kau cari mati? Kau sudah bosan hidup? Kau tahu apa yang akan Bos sialan itu akan lakukan begitu mengetahui kalau anak buahnya membuatkannya pesta ulang tahun? Demi Tuhan, besok ia berumur tiga puluh lima tahun, dan aku yakin di usia om-om seperti itu Xanxus sangat tidak ingin ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Voi. Percayalah padaku."

"Huh, meskipun sudah berusia om-om sekalipun, menurutku Bos tetap oke."

Squalo dan Lussuria tidak menanggapi pendapat Levi.

"Mou, kenapa pesimis begitu, Squ-chan~? Kalau belum dicoba, kau tidak akan tahu~ siapa tahu selama ini Bos memimpikan pesta ulang tahun besar-besaran~?" tanya Lussuria dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan telunjuk menempel di bibir dengan gaya imut. Shoujo mode on. Yang gagal.

Squalo mendengus kesal. "Dulu aku pernah mengikuti saran si Bucking Bronco untuk merayakan ulang tahun Xanxus yang kelima belas. Kami merayakannya dengan melemparinya telur dan tepung. Psh, terdengar konyol, memang." Squalo berdecak kesal, mengingat kenangan buruk yang dialaminya.

"Aku berakhir dengan luka bakar dan luka bekas tembakan di sekujur tubuh. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah si Bronco tidak terluka parah sepertiku. Karena ia kandidat Don Cavallone, ia langsung dilindungi ajudan-ajudannya begitu Xanxus mengeluarkan tembakan pertama... Bedebah."

Bel tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ushishishishishishi... ushishishishishi! Ushishishishishi!"

"Bel-senpai, kau bisa mati kalau tertawa berlebihan... Lanjutkan, senpai. Biar kau mati lebih cepat."

Entah bagaimana caranya, Bel masih bisa melempar pisau-pisaunya selagi tertawa berguling-guling di lantai. He's a prince, after all.

Squalo menghiraukan mereka.

"Jadi, maksud dari ceritaku, Lussuria," katanya dengan nada jengkel. "Kau tidak perlu membuat pesta ulang tahun sialan untuk Bos sialan itu. Xanxus sudah terbiasa dengan tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya. Pfft, orang itu bahkan tidak pernah merasakan sweet sixteen karena ia keburu dibekukan Ayahnya tercintanya, jadi ia pasti tidak keberatan kalau ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga puluh lima tidak dirayakan. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Lussuria menatap Squalo dalam-dalam. Ia tahu tujuan Squalo bercerita adalah agar ia dan anggota lainnya tidak menderita dan tidak berakhir luka-luka seperti sang komandan, karena merayakan ulang tahun Bos-nya. Karena itu...

"Squ-chan..."

"Voi? Kau sudah paham, kan?"

"...Terima kasih, Squ-chan. Aku tahu kau bercerita karena kau peduli. Ooh, aku semakin semangat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Bos besok~! Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga~~!"

Squalo membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Keras.

"VROOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA, BANCI SIALAAN? VROOOOOOIIIIII!"

Bel yang sudah kembali normal dari sesi tertawanya lagi, kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia bahkan tertawa sambil melempar pisaunya ke segala arah.

Fran melangkah jauh perlahan-lahan. Dan melangkah jauh berarti melangkah mendekati Levi.

"Levi-san."

"Apa? Aku tidak waktu untuk mendengarkan sarkasme-mu, Fran. Aku harus mencari hadiah ulang tahun yang terbaik untuk Bos!" Rupanya Levi masih sibuk memikirkan hadiah untuk Xanxus.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku pindah ke sebelahmu bukan karena ingin dekat denganmu, pak tua mesum. Aku pindah karena ingin jauh-jauh dari Bel-senpai."

Levi tidak menanggapinya, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kembali ke Bel.

"Ushishishi! Kau terlihat frustasi, komandan!" tanya Bel seraya menghampiri Squalo yang tersungkur menghadap tembok.

"Voi, apa maumu, pangeran sampah? Aku frustasi menghadapi si banci jambul ayam itu. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Ushishishi. Pertama, pangeran bukan pangeran sampah. Kedua, pangeran hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau stress dan frustasi itu salah satu penyebab rambut rontok lho, shishishi~"

"VOI, KAU MENGEJEK RAMBUTKU, BOCAH SIALAN?"

"Pangeran tidak mengejek, cuma mengingatkan saja~"

Squalo—yang kelihatannya sudah kehabisan kesabaran—mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Bel dan hendak berteriak "VOOOIII!" dengan niat hendak menyayat si jenius Varia–

–Namun yang terjadi adalah, pedang tersebut mengenai rambut Squalo, dan rambutnya pun terpotong.

...

_Terpotong._

Squalo menjerit histeris.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Fuckcfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"

"Eh, komandan rambut panjang, tidak baik berkata kasar seperti itu."

"-fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Fuckcfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"

"Squ-chan! Itu kata-kata yang tidak baik~! Disini ada anak-anak!" Anak-anak berarti Bel dan Fran. Yeah, Lussuria masih memperlakukan mereka seperti bayi.

Squalo masih menggumamkan kata "fuck" berulang kali. Jangan ditiru.

"Berhenti menyumpah _sekarang juga_, Squ-chan~ Atau kau akan mendapat hukuman dari Mama Luss~~!"

Squalo segera mengunci mulutnya.

Ia tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa "hukuman" yang akan diberikan oleh seorang banci. Terutama bila banci itu mengancam sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

Intinya Squalo sudah berhenti mengumpat. Tapi kepanikannya masih terlihat jelas.

"Lussuria."

"Tenang, Squ-chan, ambil nafas dalam-dalam~"

"Lussu…ria…"

"Shh, tenang, Squ-chan. Levi, jadilah anak baik dan ambilkan Mama segelas air~!"

"Kenapa harus aku-"

"Kau anak buah Bos yang paling penurut kan~?"

Levi sudah kembali membawa segelas air. Karena dia adalah anak buah Bos yang paling penurut.

"Nah, minum pelan-pelan, Squ-chan." kata Lussuria dengan nada lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Squalo terlalu sibuk meminum airnya untuk tidak muntah.

Lalu, seperti telah mendapatkan suaranya kembali, Squalo berteriak keras. Sangat keras.

"VRRRROOOOOOIIIIII! RAMBUTKU! APA YANG TERJADI PADA RAMBUTKU, VOOOOOOOIIIII!"

"...Bel-senpai, sepertinya telingaku berdarah."

"Ushishishishishishishi! Untung saja pangeran sempat memakai headphone, jadi telinga pangeran baik-baik saja~" Apa? Headphone? Kapan dan bagaimana bisa- "Tentu saja bisa. Karena pangeran adalah pangeran." Ah, benar juga.

Kembali ke Squalo.

Ia sudah berhenti berteriak karena Levi dan Lussuria membekap mulutnya.

"Squ-chan, aku rasa kau harus berhenti berteriak. Kita tidak mau Bos lebih marah lagi karena terganggu dan akan lebih marah lagi begitu ia mengetahui kau memotong rambutmu, kan~?"

Wajah Squalo pucat pasi. "V-voi! Aku tidak memotong rambutku! Rambutku _terpotong_ dengan sendirinya!"

"Intinya kau yang memotong rambutmu yang terpotong itu kan, komandan?"

Semuanya menatap Fran dengan pandangan aneh.

"...Hm? Apa? Apa bahasaku terlalu rumit untuk mafia kelas atas seperti kalian pahami?"

"Um, bukan begitu, Fran-kun," ucap Lussuria dengan nada prihatin. "Telingamu... darah segar mengalir dari telingamu."

Fran sempat cengo beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. "Oh. Yeah, jeritan komandan barusan membuat telingaku berdarah."

"..." Tidak ada yang berkomentar.

"Voi," kata Squalo pelan. "Voi. Belphegor. Kau harus tanggung jawab. Rambutku terpotong karenamu, sialan."

"Kenapa jadi pangeran yang disalahkan?" balas Bel cemberut. "Rambut komandan terpotong karena kecerobohanmu sendiri, kan~ Pangeran tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"VOI! POKOKNYA TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Tidak. Karena aku ini pangeran~"

"Voi. Dan aku ini atasanmu, sialan."

"Ushishishi, dan kau adalah rakyat jelata yang terobsesi dengan cerita Rapunzel."

"APA KATAMU BOCAH SIALA-"

"Eh, Bel-senpai, kau tahu cerita Rapunzel?"

"Tentu saja tahu~ pangeran tahu semua cerita kerajaan."

"Oh? Jadi kau tahu cerita 'Belphegor si Pangeran Gadungan'?"

Pisau-pisau Bel menancap di topi kodok Fran dengan indahnya.

"VOOOOOIIII JANGAN KACANGI AKU!"

"Ah, begini saja!" Lussuria menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Dari tadi aku diam karena memikirkan cara agar rambut Squ-taichou kembali normal, dan Bos tidak tahu tentang kecelakaan ini~! Dan aku sudah punya rencana!" Oh, jadi karena itu Lussuria diam.

"Baiklah, anak-anakku~ ayo kita bantu Squ-chan-taichou~~!"

Yang lain mengangguk serempak. Squalo hanya menghela nafas lega dan berdoa agar rencana Lussuria berjalan dengan lancar.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau tadi Lussuria diam karena merencanakan sesuatu, kalau begitu kenapa Levi diam?

Well... memang ada yang mau tahu?

* * *

><p>"Oke, jadi rencanaku adalah, semua orang minimal memikirkan satu cara untuk membantu Squ-chan! Dan tidak boleh ada yang bercanda, ini masalah serius! Kalian semua tahu kalau rambut panjang Squ-chan sangat berarti baginya dan Bos!" jelas Lussuria panjang lebar.<p>

Fran mengangkat tangannya. "Fran-kun, ada yang mau kau tanyakan~?"

"Apa Bos dan Squalo sama-sama terobsesi dengan Rapunzel?"

Tawa Bel pun meledak.

Lalu Squalo menjitaknya dengan keras.

"Voi. Aku dan Xanxus _tidak_ terobsesi dengan Rapunzel, Fran." jawab Squalo, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "Seperti yang Lussuria katakan tadi, rambut panjangku ini sangat berarti dan sangat penting. Lebih penting dari topi kodok raksasa bodoh yang selalu kenakan kemana-mana itu."

Fran memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bel-senpai, sudah kukatakan kalau topi ini konyol. Bahkan komandan juga berpendapat begitu."

"Ushishishishi, pangeran tidak peduli~"

Fran menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Squalo. "Lanjutkan ceritamu, komandan."

Squalo berdehem sekali. "Ini cerita delapan belas tahun yang lalu," katanya memulai. Entah kenapa Squalo terdengar seperti kakek-kakek yang hendak bercerita pada cucu-cucunya.

"Dulu rambutku ini masih pendek," kemudian semua berubah saat negara api menyerang... oh bukan.

Squalo pun bercerita pada Fran tentang pertemuannya dengan Xanxus, kedekatan keduanya, dan janjinya. Fran sesekali bertanya dan melontarkan komentar-komentar sarkastis, yang kemudian dibalas Squalo dengan "VOOOOIII!". Sisanya hanya diam dan mendengarkan—mereka sudah tahu masa lalu komandan dan Bos mereka itu.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Fran pun mengambil kesimpulan.

"Jadi komandan berjanji pada Bos untuk tidak memotong rambut, sampai Bos menjadi Vongola Decimo?"

"Ya."

"Dan komandan masih memegang janji itu, bahkan sudah lewat delapan belas tahun lamanya?"

"Ya."

"Meskipun Bos selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk dan kasar, kau masih setia padanya... wow..."

"Ya."

"Jadi kau akan terus memanjangkan rambutmu sampai Bos jadi Decimo?"

"Ya."

"Tapi Tsunayoshi Sawada kan sudah jadi Vongola Decimo."

"Ya."

"Kau bodoh, komandan."

"Ya—VOI? VOOOOOOOOIIIII?"

Lussuria menepuk kedua tangannya. "Oke, oke~ sesi ceritanya selesai! Jangan lupa, kita masih harus mencari cara untuk membenarkan rambut Squ-chan!" katanya mengingatkan.

"Oh, dan Bel-kun, kau yang pertama kali harus membantu Squ-chan~! Rambut Squ-chan kan terpotong karena kesalahanmu juga!"

Bel mengerutkan dahinya. "Pangeran tidak bersa-"

"Ufufufu~ jangan jadi anak nakal, Bel-kun~ atau Mama hukum, nih~!" Lussuria memonyongkan bibirnya.

Bel bergidik ngeri.

Ternyata, sehebat apapun Prince the Ripper itu, ia takut dicium banci. Pffftt.

"...oke. Pangeran akan bantu Squ-taichou." katanya. Lussuria berseru senang.

Bel pun menghampiri Squalo dan memperhatikan rambut komandannya itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan dan rambut bagian kirinya acak-acakan—bekas sayatan pedangnya tadi. Panjang rambutnya juga tidak beraturan.

Bel mendapat ide. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan pisau-pisaunya yang berkumpul seperti kipas.

"Ushishishishi... pangeran tahu apa yang harus dilakukan~!"

Squalo meneguk liurnya. "Voi. Kalau kau membuat keadaan rambutku lebih parah, akan kupenggal kepalamu."

* * *

><p>Lussuria memandang rambut Squalo dengan takjub. Rambut gondrong yang tadinya acak-acakan bagai sarang burung, sekarang terlihat sangat rapi. Panjang rambut yang tadinya tidak beraturan kini semua sama panjang, seperti telah dipotong oleh seorang ahli.<p>

Lussuria membuat catatan bahwa Bel berbakat menjadi seorang penata rambut. Oh, coba saja Mammon ada disini, mereka kan bisa membuka bisnis salon bersama~!

"Kyaaa~! Bel-kun hebat sekali~! Kau merapikan rambut Squ-chan dengan sangat bagus!"

"Ushishishi! Tentu saja, karena aku ini pangeran~!" Bel tersenyum boyish dan mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

Pangeran narsis...

Fran menarik-narik lengan baju Bel. "Bel-senpai. Bel-senpaaiiii."

"Apa, froggy? Mau pangeran potong juga rambutnya?"

"Bukan itu, senpai. Kau harus berhenti tebar pesona, karena selain hal itu menjijikan dan tidak enak dilihat-" tiga pisau menancap di topi kodok Fran. "-kurasa aksimu barusan itu membuat Lussu-nee menggila sendiri. Aku rasa ia sedang _fangirling_ tentang Bel-senpai."

Kemudian hening.

Bel mencuri pandang ke arah Lussuria. Dan benar saja, si jambul itu sedang _fangirling_. Tentang dirinya.

"Froggy..."

"Kalau mau muntah, segera ke kamar mandi terdekat, senpai."

Bel langsung ngeloyor pergi. Untuk muntah.

Ew.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Squalo?

"VRRROOOOOOIIIIII!"

"Ah, kenapa, Squ-chan?" tanya Lussuria yang sudah selesai fangirling. Ugh. "Bel-kun melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, bukan~? Rambutmu terlihat rapi sekali!"

"VOOOOOOIII MANA PANGERAN SIALAN ITU?" Fran menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. "VOOOOIII BOCAH ITU MEMPERBURUK RAMBUTKU! SEKARANG RAMBUTKU JADI LEBIH PENDEK, KAN! VOOOOOOOIII!"

Ah, benar juga. "Merapikan rambut" berarti "memotong rambut menjadi sama panjang" jadi rambut Squalo yang tadinya sepanjang paha kini hanya sampai pertengahan punggungnya. Malah jadi semakin pendek.

Squalo menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia _pasti_ mati begitu Xanxus mengetahui hal ini.

* * *

><p>"Oke~ sekarang giliran Fran-kun yang membantu Squ-chan!"<p>

Fran berseru dengan nada monoton. "Hore~ aku akan mengikuti jejak Bel-senpai dan akan memotong rambut komandan sampai botak."

"Ushishishishishi! Pangeran bangga pada froggy~!"

Kemudian mereka high-five satu sama lain. OOC sekali.

"VOI! Lussuria, rencanamu tidak berjalan lancar. Bocah-bocah ini hanya akan memperparah keadaanku." Squalo menghela nafas. "Aku akan bunuh diri sebelum Xanxus mengetahui hal ini. Ya, begitu saja."

"Kau benar-benar akan bunuh diri, Squalo?"

"Voi, tentu saja tidak, tako-head."

Levi menggerutu. _Padahal kalau Squalo tidak ada, aku pasti yang akan jadi anggota favorit Bos!_

"Ne, komandan, biarkan aku membantu."

"Voi? Mau apa kau, kodok?"

Fran tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya di depan Squalo.

Kemudian dengan ajaibnya, rambut Squalo kembali seperti normal!

"VOI! BAGAIMANA-?"

Fran hanya mengangkat bahu. "_Mist illusion_."

Squalo tiba-tiba saja berinisiatif untuk memeluk Fran, tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakukan.

"Tuh kan, masalahnya terselesaikan~! Fran-kun hebat, deh!" ujar Lussuria senang.

"Ushishishi, pangeran lupa kalau kita punya ilusionis!" seru Bel. "Kerja bagus, froggy~"

Namun ada satu orang yang tidak setuju.

"Oi! Apa kalian pikir ini akan berhasil?" orang itu adalah Levi. "Kalian tidak berpikir kalau Bos dapat dikelabui oleh ilusi tingkat rendah begini, kan?"

"Jangan merendahkan kemampuanku, pak tua mesum," balas Fran datar. "Aku ini murid si kepala nanas Rokudo Mukuro. Aku salah satu pengguna Hell Ring. Aku salah satu dari ilusionis yang dapat mengelabui Vendice. Aku pengganti posisi Mist Arcobaleno Mammon," jelas Fran. "Kesimpulannya, aku ini _top magician_."

Entah kenarsisan ini turunan dari guru kepala nanas atau dari senior pangeran palsu.

Seluruh anggota Varia terdiam. Entah karena takjub pada Fran atau tidak mendengarkan.

"Voi, kurasa perkataan Levi ada benarnya. Kita harus tes dulu ilusi Fran mempan pada Xanxus atau tidak." Ah, rupanya Squalo tidak mendengarkan. Poor, poor froggy.

Rencana untuk mengetes ilusi Fran mempan pada Xanxus atau tidak. Rencana ini dibuat oleh si jenius Varia, Pangeran Belphegor.

Bawakan segelas tequila yang merupakan ilusi untuk Xanxus. Kenyataannya, gelas itu kosong. Kalau Xanxus terpedaya dan meminum tequila ilusi tersebut, berarti ia tidak akan tahu kalau rambut panjang Squalo yang sekarang itu ilusi. Kalau ia sadar bahwa tequila-nya itu ilusi, berarti rambut ilusi Squalo akan ketahuan dan Squalo akan mati. Kemudian Levi akan senang. Dan Fran adalah pecundang.

Rencana yang jenius, bukan? Tentu saja, yang buat kan seorang pangeran.

Levi adalah orang yang mengantarkan tequila ilusi itu untuk Xanxus.

"Bos, ini tequilamu."

"..."

"Bos? Kau tidak mau meminumnya?"

"..."

"..."

"...Kau mau main-main denganku, sampah?" Xanxus menodongkan X-Gun-nya. "Gelas itu kosong. Apa kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa membedakan kalau itu ilusi, Levi?"

"Eh..."

"Bawakan aku tequila yang asli."

"Baik, Bos."

Rencana gagal. Ilusi tidak mempan pada Xanxus.

Dan Fran adalah pecundang.

* * *

><p>"Itu ilusiku yang tertinggi, sungguh."<p>

"Ushishishi~ pecundang~"

"Aku serius, senpai," Fran memanyunkan bibirnya. "Shishou sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini ilusionis tingkat tinggi. Kalau Bos menyadari ilusiku, berarti Bos orang yang hebat. Bukan karena ilusiku tingkat rendah."

"Voi! Itu tidak usah dibahas lagi!" ujar Squalo kesal. "Sekarang giliran siapa?"

"Giliranku~!" seru Lussuria semangat. "Sebenarnya giliran Levi. Tapi ia tidak mau~! Mou, Levi jahat sekali, sih~"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, kalau Bos mengetahui hal ini dan membunuh Squalo, aku lah yang akan menjadi favorit Bos!" balas Levi.

Alis Squalo berkedut tidak senang.

"Ushishishi! Tako percaya diri sekali," ujar Bel. "Kalau Squ-taichou tidak ada, yang menjadi favorit Bos pasti pangeran~!"

"Apa katamu, pangeran sialan!"

"Ushishishi! Mau taruhan?"

Squalo facepalm. Kenapa rekan-rekannya sudah merencanakan kematiannya begini?

"Squ-chan," panggil Lussuria. "tadinya aku berpikiran untuk memakaikanmu wig silver panjang sampai rambutmu tumbuh lagi-"

"VOOOOOIIII?"

"Dengar dulu! Tapi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pakai ini~~!" Lussuria pun berpose ala Sailor Moon dan mengangkat sebuah kubus kecil dan menempelkan Sun Ring-nya pada kubus itu.

Lussuria pun mengeluarkan box weapon-nya. "I choose you, Pea-chan~~!"

...Lussuria, ini kan bukan Pokemon...

Sesosok burung berbulu indah yang diselimuti oleh Sun Flame pun muncul di hadapan Lussuria.

"Ciao, Pea-chan." sapa Fran dengan datar.

"Yup! Pea-chan lah yang akan menolong Squ-chan!"

Squalo terlihat kebingungan. "Voi, bagaimana seekor merak bernama Pea-chan yang tidak kalah bancinya denganmu itu membantu rambutku? VOOOI?"

"Sabar dong, Squ-chan!" Lussuria tersenyum manis. "Apa ada yang tahu apa kemampuan Pea-chan yang cantik ini~?"

"Menyembuhkan luka, kan?" jawab Bel. Lussuria mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan. "Dan efek sampingnya adalah tumbuhnya rambut dan kuku secara berlebihan... ushishishi! Lussuria, kau jenius!"

"Ah, aku paham sekarang." angguk Fran. "Tapi kemampuan Pea-chan hanya akan berguna bila komandan terluka kan? Baru rambutnya bisa tumbuh."

Mendengar ini, Levi beranjak dari duduknya. "Serahkan padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyiksa Squalo!"

"E-eeehh? VOOOOIII?"

Levi mengeluarkan parabola-parabolanya, ia mengerahkan seluruh kecemburuannya terhadap Squalo pada satu serangan.

"Super Levi Volta!"

"VOOOOOIIII! LEVIATHAN, TUNGGU! VOOOOOIIII!"

* * *

><p>Siang telah berganti malam.<p>

Squalo merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia lelah sekali setelah seharian mengurusi rambutnya, meneriaki rekan-rekan kerjanya, dan disiksa oleh Levi. Sampai gosong. Namun semua itu terbayarkan, karena berkat box weapon milik Lussuria itu rambutnya kini kembali normal. Ia juga sudah memotong kuku-kukunya yang tumbuh panjang akibat dari pengobatan merak itu.

Intinya, Squalo lelah.

Dan ia hampir menginjakkan kaki di alam mimpi... kalau saja tidak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Squalo mengumpat. "Siapa? Ini nyaris tengah malam, tahu!" hardiknya kesal.

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat Lussuria yang... mengenakan apron berwarna pink. Jangan tanya. "Maaf menganggu tidurmu, Squ-chan," kata Lussuria. "tadi saat aku masih cuci piring di dapur... Bos mendatangiku. Ia memintamu ke ruangannya sekarang."

Squalo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Mau apa si brengsek itu?"

Lussuria hanya mengangkat bahu.

Squalo pun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan malas-malasan ke ruang kerja Xanxus, sedangkan Lussuria kembali ke dapur.

Begitu sampai, ia mendobrak pintu ruangan Xanxus. "Apa maumu, Bos sialan?"

Xanxus, yang tadinya sedang meneguk wine malamnya, memandang tajam ke arah Squalo. "Stronzo," panggilnya. "kemari."

Squalo mengeluh, kemudian berjalan ke depan meja Xanxus. "Voooii, aku ngantuk, Xanxus! Apa maumu-"

Xanxus meraih dagu Squalo dan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Squalo berhenti berbicara. Mata merahnya memperhatikan rambut Squalo dengan seksama, lalu wajahnya. Dan ia kelihatan tidak senang.

_Jangan-jangan Xanxus tahu kalau rambutku-! _

"Stronzo," panggil Xanxus lagi. "jelaskan padaku."

Squalo mulai keringat dingin. "Voi, jelaskan apa!"

Alis Xanxus berkerut. "Jelaskan padaku... kenapa kau memelihara benda sialan itu. Menjijikan."

"VOI! BENDA MENJIJIKAN APA SIH-"

Xanxus menunjuk bagian bawah hidungnya. "Kumis itu, bodoh."

Kemudian hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Oh." Mampus. Ia lupa mencukur kumis yang ikut tumbuh karena efek penyembuhan Pea-chan tadi.

Jadi itu yang dari tadi Xanxus perhatikan...

"Aku hanya sedang ingin memelihara kumis saja kok," balas Squalo, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin. Padahal dalam hati ia panik tidak karuan.

Mendengar itu, Xanxus melotot. "Cukur benda itu. Menjijikan."

"VOI, memangnya kenapa! Levi kau biarkan memelihara kumis yang jauh lebih menjijikan, kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Kumis Levi berwarna hitam. Kumismu putih."

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA?"

"Kau mengingatkanku akan si brengsek Timoteo."

"..."

Xanxus meneguk wine-nya sampai habis, kemudian melemparkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu ke kepala Squalo.

"Sana cukur."

"VOOII! IYA, IYA!"

* * *

><p>Singkat cerita, Squalo sudah mustache-free karena ia sudah mencukur kumisnya di kamar mandi pribadi milik Xanxus. Dan, ya, Xanxus punya kamar mandi pribadi.<p>

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Squalo tiba-tiba saja diapit di antara Xanxus dan dinding. "Voi? Xanxus?"

"Stronzo," Xanxus memilin-milin rambut Squalo. "kau tahu aku sangat menyukai rambut panjangmu, kan?"

"Voooii, tentu saja aku tahu. Kau sudah pernah bilang begitu sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Lantas, kenapa kau memotongnya?"

Squalo membelalakan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu!"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, ya, hiu sialan." Xanxus tersenyum licik. "Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini. Dan aku tahu darimana kumis itu berasal."

Squalo menelan ludahnya, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Voi, Xanxus, kau... tidak marah?"

"Memangnya kapan aku tidak marah, sampah?"

Pertanyaan bagus.

"...kau selalu marah setiap saat. Dan aku tidak memotong rambutku, itu tidak sengaja!"

"Bah. Alasan."

"Aku serius! Coba kau tanya Bel atau Fran. Atau Lussuria. Tapi jangan tanya Levi!"

Xanxus tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Hening.

Squalo dan Xanxus hanya menatap satu sama lain, jarak wajah bisa terbilang cukup dekat. Squalo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak blushing, sedangkan Xanxus hanya menatap wakilnya itu dengan tatapan bosan.

Sampai Xanxus memecah keheningan. "Stronzo, kau tahu sekarang hari apa?"

Squalo mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam di dinding.

00:00

"Voi, sekarang sudah hari Senin."

"Bukan itu, bodoh."

Squalo menginjak kaki atasannya itu, tidak terima di panggil bodoh. "VOI! Sekarang sudah hari ulang tahunmu! Memangnya kenapa?"

Xanxus terlihat tidak senang. "Menurutmu?"

Squalo menarik nafas panjang. "...Buon Compleanno, brengsek."

"Grazie, stronzo." Kemudian Xanxus menyeringai. "Cium aku."

Wajah Squalo berubah merah. "APA-APAAN KAU-"

"Aku cuma minta ciuman darimu," potong Xanxus. "karena aku yakin kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa untukku."

"Voi, Xanxus, kau ini sudah tiga puluh lima tahun. Usia om-om. Dan kau masih minta hadiah?"

"Tidak usah banyak protes, sampah, aku kan yang berulang tahun."

"Bah."

Pada akhirnya, bibir Squalo dan Xanxus pun bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Buon Compleanno, Bos~~!" seru Lussuria. "Aku buatkan kue ulang tahun spesial! Terbuat dari steak-steak kesukaan Bos loh~!"

Kue ulang tahun dari steak? Lussuria memang mama yang paling hebat.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Fran-kun~? Pesta belum akan dimulai kalau semuanya belum berkumpul!"

"Aku disini, Lussu-nee," Fran pun masuk ke ruang makan sambil membenarkan topi kodoknya. "fuaaahh, aku masih mengantuk."

"Ushishishi, ternyata spesies kodok pemalas juga, ya?" sindir Bel sambil memainkan pisau-pisaunya.

"Bukan begitu, senpai. Semalam aku susah tidur, aku terus mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Bos... Bos, Squ-taichou, kalau melakukan 'itu' jangan terlalu berisik dong~" kata Fran dengan nada monotonnya.

Mendengar itu, Xanxus menyemburkan tequila-nya dan Squalo tersedak.

"VRROOOOIIII, KODOK SIALAN! MEMANGNYA KAMI MELAKUKAN APA?"

"Mau kukatakan terang-terangan, komandan?"

"..."

"Oh, ya, hampir lupa. Buon Compleanno, Xanxus-sama~!"

* * *

><p>AN:

AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAAAAIIIIII /lompat dari menara pisa/

Buset. Fic abal ini saya kerjain nyaris sembilan jam. Sumfeh ya capek banget taugak... /curcol /dibuang

Ide gila yang entah darimana saya dapetin. Dan kayaknya lebih berpusat ke Squalo daripada Xanxus-sama ya? Ah, bodo amat! /dilempar gelas/

Sori kalo kepanjangan. Karena ini juga fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus karena saya mau persiapan UN... jadi please, **please drop** **a review**! Saya sangat mernghargai kalo ada yang berbaik hati mau ngereview fic nista ini...

Oh ya, di Omake, saya kasih hint apa yang Xanxus ama Squalo lakuin /winkwink/ Tapi ga saya tulis... karena saya masih bocah (?)

[Yang merasa bernama **Sasha**, yang udah ngancem mau laporin saya ke Vendice kalo saya ga publish fic ini, makasih banget ya! Kamu udah bikin aku semangat~ Hadiah editanmu kutunggu! XD]

Oke. Segitu aja. Saya ga mau ngomong banyak2. Buon Compleanno, Xanxus-sama!


End file.
